La primera navidad con Steter
by Kirah69
Summary: Un conjunto de fanfics breves (aún no sé si estarán relacionados entre sí o no) sobre Steter (Peter Hale x Stiles Stilinski) con temática de navidad.
1. Chapter 1

**3 de diciembre: nieve, chocolate caliente y cocinando galletas**

Cuando Stiles despertó, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se cubrió la cabeza con la manta, frotando su nariz fría con una mano, y se acurrucó contra la estufa viviente que tenía a su espalda, un brazo estrechándose automáticamente alrededor de su cintura. Su cerebro comenzó a ganar conciencia y en algún momento se preguntó cómo podía hacer tanto frío. Era tres de diciembre ya, pero estaban en California, incluso en invierno la temperatura mínima no bajaba de los diez grados y la casa nunca se enfriaba tanto. Bajó la manta hasta descubrir sus ojos y vio por la ventana una luz más blanca de lo habitual y cuando enfocó la vista se dio cuenta de que estaba nevando. Estaba nevando en Beacon Hills a tres de diciembre.

—¡La Navidad está aquí!—gritó, saltando de la cama.

Hubo un gruñido entre las sábanas, pero Stiles no le prestó atención. Miró por la ventana y vio el jardín cubierto con una capa decente de nieve. Saltando entusiasmado, se puso unos pantalones de chándal por encima del pijama, un jersey y una chaqueta.

—¿Qué haces? Vuelve a la cama—gruñó el lobo, acurrucándose entre las mantas.

—¡Está nevando!—respondió Stiles y salió de la habitación.

—Estoy casado con un niño—murmuró el lobo.

Stiles bajó las escaleras y se puso los zapatos en la entrada antes de atravesar la casa hasta la puerta trasera. Miró la nieve que se acumulaba en su jardín, totalmente inmaculada, sin una sola huella. Tan tentadora.

No duró mucho tiempo.

En pocos minutos la nieve estaba cubierta de huellas y había un par de minimuñecos de nieve (porque no había tanta como para uno grande), uno de ellos con orejas y cola y otro con el logo de Batman en el pecho.

—Entra a casa, Stiles, ya tienes los labios azules y la nariz roja. ¿Por qué has hecho un muñeco de nieve gato?—preguntó el lobo, mirando con el ceño fruncido los dos muñecos junto a la entrada.

—No es un gato, eres tú. Y este soy yo—respondió, señalando a la otra figura.

—Le falta la camisa a cuadros para ser tú. Ahora entra a calentarte, no pienso cuidar de ti si te resfrías.

—Mentiroso, claro que cuidarás de mí y encima te encantará poder hacerlo.

Stiles se abrazó a su lobo, enterrando el rostro en su cuello y las manos bajo sus axilas (apenas podía sentir los dedos de lo fríos que estaban). Peter siseó entre dientes ante el frío contacto y un gruñido vibró en su pecho.

—Pequeño bastardo—masculló.

—¡Caliéntame!—exigió el chico.

—Oh, voy a calentarte, si me dejas escoger el método—respondió con una sonrisa lupina.

Stiles gritó cuando un azote cayó sobre su trasero.

—¡Pervertido!—no pudo evitar ruborizarse y fue efectivo para calentar al menos su rostro. Salió algo reticente de los brazos de su esposo y entró en la casa—. Guarda eso para la noche, ahora quiero desayuno y después quiero ir a ver la ciudad cubierta de blancOh! ¡Dios mío! ¿Has hecho chocolate? ¿Y estás preparando galletas?—preguntó mirando sorprendido la encimera de la cocina—. Vale, ¿qué has hecho esta vez? Por favor, dime que no has empezado de nuevo con los asesinatos en serie—no quería tener que empezar a planear formas de ocultar los cadáveres.

—No he hecho nada, muchas gracias por tu confianza—sirvió dos tazas de chocolate y las colocó en la mesa junto a un plato de pan tostado. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, uno frente al otro con sus piernas entrelazadas debajo—. Estas serán nuestras primeras navidades juntos y estaba pensando que podríamos empezar a crear nuestras propias tradiciones. No pensaba comenzar tan pronto, pero ya has declarado que es Navidad.

—Oh~ Te estás ablandando tanto—se burló, pero había una expresión cariñosa en su rostro.

—No se lo cuentes a nadie—gruñó el lobo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. Era cierto, se estaba ablandando desde que estaba con Stiles, pero no podía importarle menos.

Stiles dio un sorbo a su chocolate, gimiendo ante el delicioso sabor. El chocolate que hacía Peter era el mejor y aún no había conseguido que le diera su receta, pero no importaba siempre y cuando estuviera ahí para preparárselo él.

—Así que chocolate y galletas, me parece una buena tradición.

—Las estoy preparando saludables para llevar unas cuantas a tu padre, podríamos pasar por la comisaría antes de ir a comprar... bueno, lo que quieras para la casa—sugirió con tono desinteresado, como si tan solo estuviera dándole el capricho a él, pero Stiles conocía demasiado bien a su lobo como para dejarse engañar.

El chico tomó la mano de Peter sobre la mesa, su pulgar acariciando el sencillo anillo de oro blanco en su dedo anular.

—Estoy deseando pasar todas las navidades que me quedan a tu lado—le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Peter levantó su mano y besó suavemente el dorso, acariciándolo con su nariz.

—No tienes otra opción, no voy a dejarte escapar—respondió con una expresión igual de cariñosa que la de su esposo.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 de diciembre: comprando regalos y muérdago**

Era hora de comprar los regalos y este año tenía más gente de la habitual a la que regalar. Stiles había hecho una lista para asegurarse de que no se olvidaba de nadie.

Papá

Scott

Melissa

Derek

Cora

Lydia

Allison

Chris

Isaac

Danny

Otros años se habría preocupado por el dinero, pero esta vez tenía la tarjeta de crédito de Peter. ¡Iba a comprar con la tarjeta de crédito de Peter! Y el tipo estaba forrado, lo que significaba que ahora también lo estaba él porque «lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío» y tenía un anillo en el dedo que lo demostraba. ¡Ja!

—Si sigues sonriendo así, la gente va a pensar que estás loco—le dijo Peter ante la maníaca expresión de su esposo.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta e intentó disimular lo emocionado que estaba. Se agarró del brazo de su lobo y comenzaron a caminar por el centro comercial.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente y, sobre todo, de espíritu navideño (un espíritu navideño basado en el consumo, vale, pero espíritu navideño al fin y al cabo). Los villancicos sonaban por los altavoces, los pasillos y las tiendas estaban decorados de suelo a techo, muchos de los trabajadores vestían de rojo, verde y blanco y todos llevaban gorros de Papá Noel o cuernos de reno. En el centro de la planta baja había un gran árbol de Navidad con luces multicolores y regalos bajo él. Junto al árbol, había un decorado con un Papá Noel sentado en su silla, un par de elfos y una larga cola de padres con niños esperando para sentarse en sus rodillas.

Se quedaron observando durante un rato mientras un niño bajaba de las rodillas de Papá Noel y otro se sentaba en ellas y comenzaba a recitar todos los regalos que quería. Stiles besó el hombro de Peter y ocultó su sonrisa en él.

—El año que viene podríamos estar haciendo esa cola—le dijo a su lobo en apenas un susurro.

—¿No preferirías un bebé?—preguntó Peter.

El hecho de si querían hijos o no estaba fuera de toda duda, a Stiles le encantaban los niños y Peter estaba deseando expandir la familia. Lo único que quedaba por hablar era cómo los tendrían (si por adopción o por madre subrogada) y realmente no era un gran problema para ninguno de los dos.

—Mm... No me importa realmente. Si un niño algo más mayor necesita una familia, ¿por qué no íbamos a dársela?—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Peter sonrió y besó su frente.

—Vamos a empezar con las compras o se nos hará muy tarde.

Siguieron caminando y comenzaron a entrar a una tienda tras otra. Los brazos de Peter empezaron a llenarse de bolsas y las cosas más grandes las encargaron para que se las llevaran a casa. Era fácil saber qué regalarle al sheriff o a Scott y Melissa, Stiles les había estado haciendo regalos durante años. Peter se encargó de los regalos para Derek y Cora, y también para Lydia y Allison –a pesar de su reticencia con esta última– porque, afrontémoslo, su gusto era mucho mejor que el de Stiles y tenía más probabilidades de acertar. Para Isaac una bufanda, obvio, algo extravagante y ostentoso, y para Danny un pendrive divertido y unos buenos cascos. El más difícil era Chris, pero no querían escoger algo típico como una colonia o una corbata y sabían que el hombre en el fondo era un sentimental así que comprarían un marco de fotos y le pondrían una foto de Allison junto a él en la última fiesta. No pudieron evitar comprar también algún juguete infantil a pesar de que aún no había niños en la manada.

—¿Les gustaría hacerse una foto?—les preguntó una trabajadora del centro comercial sonriente.

Miraron tras de sí y vieron que se habían detenido frente a un decorado navideño y la mujer llevaba una cámara colgada del cuello. Stiles sonrió, emocionado por tener su primera foto de Navidad con Peter. El lobo suspiró, pero no se quejó.

—Están justo debajo del muérdago—les dijo insinuante la mujer.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza y cuando vieron las hojas verdes con las bolitas blancas colgando sobre ellos, ambos palidecieron. Se alejaron de allí tan rápido como pudieron sin echar a correr, dejando a la trabajadora mirándoles confusa.

—Joder, no había pensado en eso. La Navidad tiene sus peligros—dijo Stiles cuando se detuvieron casi a la otra punta del centro comercial.

—Yo tampoco lo había pensado, tendremos que mantener un ojo en ello. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a casa, nos aseguramos de que todas las barreras están activas y en su sitio, cenamos y empezamos a envolver los regalos?

—Vale, buena idea, sí—respondió aún algo agitado. Después de recordar aquello, necesitaba, al igual que el lobo, asegurarse de que su hogar, su territorio, estaba protegido—. Y nada de muérdago en casa, no necesitamos algo así para besarnos.

—Por supuesto que no, cariño—le dio un no tan casto beso en los labios para demostrarlo sin preocuparse de la gente que pasaba a su lado ni de las miradas que debían de estar recibiendo. Cuando se separaron, las pupilas de Stiles estaban dilatadas y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas—. Quizás podamos dejar lo de envolver los regalos para mañana, se me ocurren otras cosas que podemos hacer esta noche.

Su voz profunda le hizo estremecer y Stiles asintió enérgicamente, echando a andar hacia la entrada del centro. Casi había olvidado que no solo habían comprado regalos para los demás, entre sus bolsas también había juguetitos para sus momentos íntimos.


	3. Chapter 3

**6 de diciembre: bastones de caramelo**

Peter estaba a punto de perder el control. Se enorgullecía de tener un gran control, mejor que cualquiera de los hombres lobo que lo rodeaban, pero estaba a punto de perderlo por completo.

Se encontraban en una reunión de la manada, una de esas que consistían en ver películas y jugar a juegos de mesa o cosas por el estilo para reforzar los lazos entre ellos, y Stiles llevaba la última media hora chupando un maldito bastón de caramelo de la forma más obscena posible. Eso no podía ser legal, era totalmente indecente y Peter no podía sentir más envidia del maldito bastón. El caramelo estaba a punto de desvanecerse, devorado a un ritmo inhumano, y Peter finalmente suspiró aliviado cuando el último pedazo desapareció en la boca del chico.

Se frotó el rostro con una mano y se encontró con la mirada burlona de su sobrino, que evidentemente sabía lo que estaba pensando. Peter se negó a sentirse avergonzado, la culpa era de Stiles.

Entonces, el chico sacó otro bastón de caramelo de la nada.

—¡Oh, no, de eso ni hablar!—exclamó el lobo. Se levantó del sillón y le quitó el bastón de la mano.

—¡Peter! ¿Qué haces? ¡Devuélvemelo!—se quejó Stiles.

—Por encima de mi cadáver. No vas a comer otro de estos, busca otra cosa que no se pueda chupar.

El chico le miró con ojos entornados y expresión molesta. Una sonrisa perversa comenzó a deslizarse por su rostro lentamente. Scott y Isaac, sentados a su lado, se apartaron un poco sintiendo el peligro.

Stiles sacó de algún bolsillo otro bastón de caramelo como si nada y se lo metió en la boca poco a poco, sus labios rojos por el colorante del bastón anterior envueltos a su alrededor, sus ojos siempre fijos en los del lobo. Llegó hasta el mango, donde ya no podía continuar más, y comenzó a sacarlo al mismo ritmo. Todos en la sala podían oír el gruñido que vibraba en el pecho de Peter y el olor a excitación era casi insoportable. El bastón salió de entre los labios de Stiles con un obsceno _pop_ y el chico sacó la lengua, también roja, y se dispuso a lamerlo de arriba abajo. Algo se rompió en la mente de Peter casi audiblemente. Sus ojos brillaron intensos y sus colmillos forzaron su camino al exterior.

—¡Wah!—Stiles se encontró de repente cabeza abajo, cargado sobre el hombro de Peter al estilo bombero. Se echó a reír mientras el lobo lo llevaba hacia las escaleras—. Os veo luego—se despidió de sus amigos.

—Nooo, marchaos a vuestra casa—gruñó Scott, su rostro arrugado en disgusto.

—No creo que Peter pueda aguantar tanto—respondió Derek con el ceño fruncido, pero una sonrisa intentando abrirse paso.

—¡Huf!—Stiles se quedó sin aliento por un momento cuando Peter lo tiró sobre la cama que compartían en la casa de la manada—. ¿Qué pasa lobito? Creía que tenías mejor control.

—Tú y tu maldita fijación oral vais a volverme loco—le dijo, las palabras algo distorsionadas entre colmillos.

Se arrodilló sobre el chico, su cuerpo, a pesar de tener la misma altura, cubriéndolo por completo, y lo besó de una forma para nada dulce ni refinada (no era posible estando medio transformado). No podía resistir, esos labios lo habían estado provocando sin ninguna vergüenza toda la tarde y tampoco estaba preocupado, sabía lo cachondo que Stiles se ponía cuando lo follaba de una forma no tan humana.

—Ahora voy a comerte hasta quedarme satisfecho—le susurró y se incorporó.

—¿Huh?—Stiles le miró confuso, algo sin aliento, hasta que Peter prácticamente le arrancó los pantalones y entonces lo comprendió—. Oh. ¡Joder, sí!

Colaboró bajándose también los calzoncillos hasta que Peter lo agarró por las caderas y lo tumbó boca abajo con brusquedad.

—Ugh... Bruto—se quejó, pero no podía disimular el olor a excitación que emanaba.

Peter le dio un azote en su perfecto y redondo trasero tan solo para ver la marca de sus dedos en la pálida piel. El chico gritó y estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero entonces Peter deslizó la lengua de abajo arriba por su raja y Stiles se derritió con un gemido. Desde ese momento, Stiles se volvió completamente dócil y manejable. Peter utilizó su lengua para humedecerlo, lamiendo alrededor desde el perineo hasta su agujero, presionando suavemente, sus dientes acariciando de vez en cuando la sensible piel alrededor. Esta era una de sus cosas favoritas, sobre todo por los dulces gemidos de gatito que emitía el chico, abriéndose lentamente para él, sumiéndose en un estado completamente abstraído de todo lo demás. Peter no se cansaba jamás y seguía hasta que Stiles acababa sollozando y suplicando.

—Por favor... Peter... No puedo más...—las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y estaba temblando, manteniéndose de rodillas gracias solo a las manos de Peter.

Peter se incorporó y se relamió los labios. Contempló el agujero brillante de saliva, abierto e intentando cerrarse alrededor de nada, y su miembro erecto goteando sobre las sábanas.

—Precioso—murmuró y le dio un último beso antes de hurgar en sus pantalones tirados junto a la cama. Sacó un bastón de caramelo (porque por supuesto que tenía más escondidos) y lo deslizó lentamente en el agujero.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó el chico, apenas consciente de lo que pasaba. Miró sobre su hombro y vio las líneas blancas y rojas desaparecer dentro de él—. No creo que estén hechos para eso—le dijo, pero no forcejeó para evitarlo.

—Aprieta tu agujero, cariño—le ordenó, dándole un suave azote. Stiles gimió como si fuera un gran esfuerzo, pero los músculos se contrajeron alrededor del bastón y Peter sonrió satisfecho—. Bien, ahora voy a darte algo más apropiado para esa boca tuya.

Peter se bajó de la cama y se quitó toda la ropa. El chico se relamió los labios mientras lo observaba. Todo eso era suyo y solo suyo, esos fuertes músculos, esos hombros anchos, ese cuello ilegal y ese miembro grueso y duro. Estaba prácticamente babeando, sabía lo que estaba por venir. El lobo se colocó sobre él, sentándose sobre su pecho con las piernas a ambos lados de sus hombros. Tomó su miembro en mano y acarició las mejillas y la nariz del chico con la punta húmeda antes de bajar hacia sus labios.

—Tu fijación oral va a volverme loco un día de estos y todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando me vuelvo loco. Si necesitas algo en tu boca, puedes tener mi polla siempre que quieras.

Stiles habría replicado, pero estaba demasiado ocupado chupando la punta del miembro como si fuera una piruleta. Peter no se equivocaba con su fijación oral, se sentía más tranquilo teniendo algo en su boca y las felaciones eran su parte favorita del sexo; podía pasarse horas simplemente con el grueso miembro en su boca y Peter le daba el gusto siempre que quería.

—Te ves adorable chupando mi polla. Debería grabarte y mostrárselo a todos. Si les dijera que puedes estar callado durante tanto tiempo ninguno me creería.

Stiles emitió un suave gemido y su agujero se estrechó alrededor del bastón.

—Oh, mi putilla exhibicionista. Te encantaría eso, ¿eh? Que todos vieran cuánto disfrutas tener una polla en tu boca.

En respuesta, Stiles abrió un poco más la boca y dejó que Peter deslizara su verga más profundo, lentamente, tanto como podía.

Ninguno de los dos podía negar que eran un par de exhibicionistas, especialmente al principio, cuando el sexo era la base de su relación (o eso querían pensar). Ahora el sexo era solo un añadido; la intimidad, las tardes juntos en el sofá, las voz de Stiles leyendo un libro mientras sus dedos acariciaban el pelaje del lobo, las manos de Peter masajeando de arriba abajo los músculos doloridos de su esposo tras un duro día, ahora todo eso era más importante que cualquier placer sexual, aunque por supuesto que seguían disfrutando del sexo cuando les apetecía.

Stiles tragó alrededor del miembro y Peter gruñó, agarrándose al cabecero de la cama para mantener el control.

—Cuidado, pequeño. Podría decidir anudar tu boca y sabes que eso sería al menos media hora—le advirtió.

Por supuesto que no lo haría si Stiles no quería, pero por el agudo gemido que emitió este y su mirada suplicante, el chico parecía estar de acuerdo. Sus dedos no chasquearon para negarse así que Peter lo tomó como un sí. Pero esa posición no era nada buena, al menos para él, así que sacó el miembro con cuidado de su boca y se sentó en la cama contra el cabecero. No tuvo que decirle nada, Stiles se tumbó entre sus piernas y volvió a devorar la verga.

Apenas necesitó trabajarla un poco con su habilidosa boca para que el nudo comenzara a hincharse. Stiles metió el falo por completo en su boca, sintiendo el nudo hincharse dentro de ella. Tan solo tuvo que tragar a su alrededor para que Peter se corriera en el fondo de su garganta. El chico tragó la abundante cantidad de semen sin inmutarse mientras los dedos de Peter acariciaban sus cabellos. Stiles se restregaba al mismo tiempo contra el colchón y acabó corriéndose cuando apretó su trasero y sintió el bastón de caramelo aún ahí. Satisfecho, el chico cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se relajó como pocas veces lo estaba. De vez en cuando el miembro palpitaba en su boca y otro chorro de semen se deslizaba por su garganta.

Más de media hora después, el nudo al fin se deshinchó y Peter sacó el miembro de su boca. Stiles estaba adormilado, su mente apagada de un modo que realmente necesitaba de vez en cuando. Lo tumbó boca arriba y llevó la mano entre sus piernas. Sacó el bastón, algo más pequeño que cuando lo metió, y lo lamió de arriba abajo antes de tirarlo en la dirección general de la papelera.

—Ya no vas a necesitar esos.


	4. Chapter 4

**7 de diciembre: resfriado**

La cena de esa noche en la casa de los Stilinski-Hale era sopa de pollo y una cucharada de jarabe para el humano. Stiles se había resfriado, todo por no hacerle caso a Peter y pasarse la tarde jugando con el resto de hombres lobo en la nieve. _Ellos no pueden resfriarse, tú sí,_ le había dicho, pero Stiles no había escuchado.

Cuidar de Stiles no era nada nuevo para Peter. Había cuidado de él mientras estaba en la universidad, donde el chico le prestaba más atención a los estudios que a su propia salud. Peter le había ayudado la primera vez que había caído enfermo, siendo el único sin trabajo ni otras obligaciones en la manada, y así había comenzado su relación, evolucionando poco a poco, año tras año, hasta terminar con su boda el verano de su graduación, pocos meses antes.

Cuidar de Stiles tampoco era una molestia para Peter. De hecho, le encantaba. Stiles era muy autosuficiente y era difícil tener la oportunidad de cuidar de él, lo cual era algo que el lobo dentro de él necesitaba hacer de vez en cuando. No lo admitiría nunca delante de Stiles (al chico tampoco le gustaría que lo admitiera), pero saboreaba estas pequeñas ocasiones.

Entró en la habitación con una bandeja y la dejó en la mesilla. Stiles tiró el pañuelo con el que se estaba sonando a la papelera y Peter le ayudó a incorporarse.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?—le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

—Ngh... Me estoy muriendo—se quejó con la nariz taponada, subiendo las sábanas hasta su cuello y metiendo debajo las manos.

—Solo es un resfriado—le corrigió, pero le agradaba que se quejara, era un gran avance comparado con la forma en que negaba reiteradamente que necesitara ayuda al principio de su relación.

Cogió el tazón de sopa y comenzó a dársela a cucharadas. Intentaba disimular cuánto disfrutaba aquello. Stiles se lo comió todo sin una sola queja y después tan solo arrugó un poco el rostro cuando se bebió el jarabe.

—Ugh... Odio esto, no puedo estar enfermo en Navidad—se quejó, tumbándose de nuevo con las mantas hasta el cuello.

—Aún queda mucho para Navidad y esto es tu propia culpa-

—Si dices «te lo advertí», me divorcio.

—¿Debería dejarte solo para no molestarte?—preguntó, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

—¡No! ¡Mimos! Dame mimos—exigió, extendiendo los brazos hacia él.

Peter suspiró, puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a meter en la cama-

—No, quiero a Fluffy—le dijo, poniendo morritos.

—Si vuelves a llamar a mi lobo Fluffy, te morderá en el trasero.

—Eso ya lo haces tú. Ahora transfórmate.

Peter casi gruñó, pero el lobo estaba contento de salir para estar con su pareja así que no podía negarse. Se quitó la ropa hasta quedarse desnudo, los ojos del chico pegados a su cuerpo en todo momento como si fuera un imán. Se transformó en esa forma que ahora era tan natural para él como la humana y que, tras el fuego, no había conseguido recuperar hasta que se había emparejado con Stiles. El lobo dentro de él adoraba incondicionalmente a su pareja y este amor compartido había conseguido que la parte humana y animal vivieran en una armonía que nunca antes habían alcanzado.

El gran lobo se sacudió y se estiró. Su denso pelaje era marrón oscuro por el lobo y la cabeza, algo anaranjado en los bordes antes de volverse blanco en las patas, el vientre y el hocico. Se subió a la cama y acarició con su hocico el cuello de su pareja, dándole un pequeño lametón antes de tumbarse junto al humano. Stiles se sonó una vez más y se acurrucó a su lado, suspirando contento con los dedos hundiéndose en el suave y abundante pelaje. El calor que desprendía el lobo, mayor que el de un humano e incluso que el de Peter en su forma humana, no tenía comparación. Fluffy era su estufa personal y no perdía oportunidad para aprovecharse de ello.


	5. Chapter 5

**9 de diciembre: pijamas y cantando villancicos**

La pareja estaba tumbada en el sofá, totalmente relajada y cubierta con una manta. Peter estaba tumbado con la espalda contra el respaldo y Stiles estaba tumbado frente a él, siendo la cuchara pequeña. Habían comprado un sofá con el asiento lo bastante ancho precisamente con este propósito. Ambos estaban en sus pijamas más cómodos, uno fino de seda azul para Peter y otro bien grueso de Batman para Stiles (cállate, no le juzgues, Peter no lo hace). En la tele había una película navideña a la que ninguno le prestaba mucha atención. Peter tenía la nariz hundida en los cabellos de su esposo, respirando constantemente su olor, y el chico estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

Llamaron a la puerta y ambos gruñeron al unísono. Sabían ya quién era, Peter por sus sentidos y Stiles por las barreras que rodeaban la casa.

—Ignóralo—dijo Peter con desagrado.

—Sabe que estamos aquí.

—¿Y qué? Ignóralo—apretó su abrazo alrededor del torso de su esposo y mordió juguetonamente su cuello.

—Ngh...—Stiles estaba realmente tentado.

Entonces, oyeron unas llaves en la puerta.

—¿Por qué demonios le diste llaves?—gruñó Peter, negándose a perder su cómoda posición.

—Porque yo también tengo llaves para su casa.

—Hiciste la copia a escondidas, no tenía por qué saberlo.

—¡Stiles!—Scott entró al salón con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y demasiada poca ropa para el frío que hacía fuera. Estos lobos ni siquiera sabían disimular.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó el chico sin levantarse del sofá.

—Vamos, vestíos, la manada va a ir a cantar villancicos para recaudar dinero para la clínica veterinaria.

—Soy humano, no soy una estufa andante como vosotros. ¿Por qué iba a querer ir a cantar villancicos con el frío que hace?—preguntó Stiles.

—¿Por qué ibas a querer que Stiles vaya a cantar villancicos? Conseguirás que os cierren las puertas en las narices—preguntó Peter.

Stiles giró la cabeza para mirar a su esposo.

—¿Disculpa?—le preguntó, levantando las cejas.

—No te ofendas, cariño, pero, aunque yo encuentre adorable la forma en que cantas, para otros puede resultar... … …

–¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de encontrar una palabra que no sea ofensiva!—le recriminó—. Muy bien, vamos a cantar villancicos.

El chico echó la manta a un lado y se levantó, forcejeando su camino fuera de los brazos de su esposo.

—¿Vamos? ¿Me incluyes a mí?—preguntó Peter, levantándose también.

—Por supuesto, vamos a comprobar tus dotes vocales.

—Oh, tú ya conoces mis-

—¡No! Nada de insinuaciones. Estás a esto de dormir en el sofá—le advirtió, juntando los dedos índice y pulgar hasta casi tocarse.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras. Peter miró con ira al alfa frente a él y este sonrió inocentemente.

—Te arrepentirás de esto—le dijo antes de subir también a su habitación.

Y vaya si se arrepintió.

Los Stilinski-Hale era unos bastardos competitivos, sobre todo entre ellos (en realidad, solo entre ellos. Peter no consideraba a nadie más digno de recibir su atención), y desde la primera casa habían intentado superar al otro, desentonando de ese modo con el resto de la manada. Sin duda, las dotes de canto de Stiles eran nulas, incluso aterradoras, pero Peter era aún peor al intentar destacar su magnífica voz, ensombreciendo a todos los demás. A menudo, la pareja se olvidaba del villancico para discutir entre ellos. Al final de la primera calle, una media hora después de que comenzaran, todos los demás ya estaban hartos de ellos.

—Scott, si no los echas, estas van a convertirse en unas navidades rojas—le advirtió Isaac.

—No puedo echarlos, yo les hice venir cuando estaban cómodos en casa.

—Es por su bien, esto puede acabar en divorcio—le dijo Allison.

Scott suspiró derrotado y se dirigió hacia la pareja, que seguía discutiendo frente al jardín de la casa que acababan de dejar.

—Um... Chicos... ¿Por qué no regresáis a casa y habláis esto con calma para... arreglar las cosas?—les sugirió en su tono más conciliador.

Ambos lo miraron al mismo tiempo y sendas sonrisas perversas se extendieron por sus rostros.

—Oh, bueno, puede que tengas razón, deberíamos ir a casa y... hablarlo, sí—respondió Stiles con peor tono falso.

—Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos, no querríamos estropearos los villancicos—añadió Peter con sarcasmo mal disimulado.

Rodeó la cintura de su esposo con el brazo y ambos se alejaron por la calle, desapareciendo velozmente de su vista.

—Espera. ¿Han montado todo ese lío para librarse de cantar villancicos?—preguntó Isaac, señalando en la dirección en la que habían desaparecido.

—Individualmente son peligrosos, juntos son temibles—respondió Lydia y se dio la vuelta para continuar a la siguiente casa, sus tacones resonando en el pavimento.

Minutos después, la pareja estaba de nuevo acurrucada en pijama en el sofá con una taza de cacao caliente y café respectivamente en las manos, otra película navideña en la televisión.

—Deberías cantarme más a menudo—comentó Stiles, dejando su taza vacía en la mesa de centro y cubriéndose con la manta hasta el cuello.

—Siempre que quieras, cariño—respondió el lobo, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—Mi voz es terrible.

—Yo la adoro.


	6. Chapter 6

**11 de diciembre: cena familiar y atrapados en el aeropuerto en Nochebuena**

El vuelo de San Francisco a Los Ángeles que debían tomar se había cancelado. El temporal era tan malo que, poco después de que aterrizaran en San Francisco, todos los demás vuelos se habían cancelado. Era su primer año en la universidad, lejos de casa, en la otra punta del país concretamente, y Stiles iba a pasar su primera cena de Navidad atrapado solo en un aeropuerto por culpa de un trabajo de última hora que no le había permitido salir antes. Bueno, no estaba solo, Peter estaba con él. Stiles había caído enfermo y Peter había ido a cuidar de él porque, en serio, Stiles era un desastre cuidando de sí mismo. Ya que faltaba poco para las vacaciones de Navidad, el lobo se había quedado para regresar juntos a Beacon Hills. Ahora estaban atrapados en el maldito aeropuerto por culpa de un temporal.

—¡¿Es que nadie es capaz de decirme cuándo demonios saldrá otro vuelo?!—gritó frustrado después de que otro trabajador le diera más largas.

—Deberías calmarte o acabarán echándote del aeropuerto.

—¡Claro, para ti es fácil! ¡Tú no tienes una familia que te esté esperando con los brazos abiertos precisamente!—le gritó, dándole una patada a su mochila en el suelo.

Le costó casi un minuto darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Cuando se giró para mirar a Peter, el rostro de este estaba totalmente impasible y frío, ni el más mínimo signo de haber reaccionado a su insulto, pero Stiles lo conocía lo suficiente para ver a través de su fachada.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no pretendía decir eso—se acercó a él y agarró las solapas de su chaqueta.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No, no, cuando estoy frustrado soy un capullo, solo he usado las palabras más hirientes que se me han ocurrido, pero no lo pienso de verdad, lo siento—se mordió el labio y le miró bajo sus largas pestañas, esperando que perdiera esa fría máscara.

—Te estás ablandando—le dijo Peter con una sonrisa burlona, su cuerpo relajándose casi imperceptiblemente.

Stiles contuvo un suspiro de alivio y resopló una risa.

—Mira quién habla, tú eres el que ha estado cuidando de mí el último mes, lobo feroz.

—Debería hacérmelo mirar.

El chico sonrió y se inclinó para rozar sus mejillas. Era un gesto familiar, una forma de marcar al otro con tu olor. Ninguno de los otros lobos lo utilizaba, los mordidos porque lo desconocían o por falta de instinto y utilizaban formas menos íntimas de marcar mientras que los otros dos Hale nunca harían algo tan íntimo. Stiles se había acostumbrado a ello en el mes que Peter llevaba viviendo con él en la otra punta del país y de vez en cuando iniciaba él el gesto para fascinación del lobo.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo a alguno de los restaurantes de aquí? Parece que esto va para largo—comentó, echando otro vistazo al panel de vuelos, todos marcados como CANCELADO.

—Aún mejor, alquilemos un coche y vayamos a casa—sugirió Peter.

—¿En serio? Son seis horas de viaje por carretera y con este tiempo probablemente más.

—Tienes una cena a la que llegar. Si salimos ahora, deberíamos estar a tiempo—cogió una de las mochilas del suelo y se la echó al hombro.

Stiles lo observó por un momento con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Te estás ablandando—cogió la otra mochila y siguió a Peter hacia las puertas del aeropuerto.

Minutos después se encontraban en un coche de camino a Beacon Hills.

Pasar seis horas con una persona en el mismo coche no era fácil. Pasar seis horas con un chico con TDAH era un infierno.

—Si vuelves a tocar los malditos botones de la radio detendré el coche y te dejaré abandonado en la cuneta.

—No lo harás—respondió Stiles sin reaccionar lo más mínimo a la amenaza y siguió cambiando de emisora mientras una de sus piernas botaba en el suelo y los dedos de su otra mano golpeaban nerviosamente el reposabrazos de su puerta.

Peter giró el volante sin molestarse en poner el intermitente (no había nadie más en la carretera con ese tiempo) y aparcó al borde de la carretera.

—¡No puedes dejarme en la cuneta!—esta vez Stiles sí reaccionó—. ¡Me congelaré! Encontrarán mi cuerpo cuando llegue la primavera descompuesto y comido por animales salva-

De repente, sintió un tirón de su pelo y los labios de Peter presionando contra los suyos. Fue brusco y poco refinado, un beso enfadado, pero lo dejó sin aliento y completamente aturdido.

—Estate quieto de una maldita vez—le dijo Peter con tono grave, casi un gruñido.

Stiles asintió y se le escapó un gemido cuando el movimiento tiró del agarre que el lobo tenía en su pelo. Su rostro se ruborizó y ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante lo que podían ser unos segundos o unos minutos. Esto era algo que se veía venir, admitámoslo. Siempre había existido algo de tensión sexual entre ellos y durante el mes que llevaban viviendo juntos no había hecho más que aumentar. Stiles siempre había negado sus sentimientos con la excusa de que Peter era un psicópata y quien les había metido en todo este lío de lo sobrenatural, pero ahora Peter era parte de la manada y se había pasado el último mes cuidando de él como si realmente le importara. Cualquier excusa que intentara usar parecía no tener sentido ya. No encontraba ningún motivo (al menos uno que importara para él) para seguir negando aquellas insinuaciones y aquellas miradas de deseo.

—A la mierda—masculló y se levantó del asiento, moviendo torpemente sus miembros en el estrecho espacio del coche para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el lobo.

El claxon sonó por un momento antes de que Peter lo reajustara a una mejor posición, besándolo en todo momento, todo labios y dientes, un beso fiero e intenso. Las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, satisfaciendo al fin ese deseo, esa necesidad que llevaban conteniendo durante tanto tiempo. Peter apretó su agarre en el redondo trasero del chico y este gimió, sacudiendo sin pretenderlo sus caderas. Rompieron el beso por un instante cuando sus erecciones presionaron la una contra la otra a través de los pantalones que ahora resultaban estrechos.

Estaban en un maldito coche en medio de la carretera y cualquiera podía pasar y verlos o incluso detenerse y no tenían tiempo, pero no podían parar. Lo necesitaban, estaban desesperados. Peter levantó sus caderas y Stiles no necesitó más motivación. Volvieron a besarse y el chico comenzó a restregarse contra el lobo, las manos de Peter en su trasero manteniéndolo lo más cerca posible. Estaban sudando y jadeando, apenas capaces ya de continuar con el beso. Peter iba a correrse en sus pantalones como un adolescente y no le importaba. Agarró los cabellos de Stiles firmemente y le hizo mirarle a los ojos, su rostro todo sonrojado y las pupilas dilatadas.

—Córrete para mí—le susurró con voz ronca.

Eso fue suficiente para que Stiles se sacudiera sobre él y se corriera en sus calzoncillos con un gemido ahogado contra su cuello. El olor de su orgasmo fue lo que llevó a Peter al límite y se corrió con un gruñido, presionando contra el chico.

Permanecieron unos minutos tan solo recuperando el aliento. Stiles se incorporó y regresó a su asiento. Su cuerpo estaba ahora relajado, algo incómodo por la humedad en sus calzoncillos, pero todo el nerviosismo que expresaba su cuerpo había desaparecido. Peter arrancó el coche y se pusieron en marcha. Se detuvieron en la siguiente gasolinera para limpiarse y no intercambiaron una sola palabra hasta llegar a su destino. No era un silencio incómodo, tan solo tenían que digerir lo que acababa de pasar.

Había luces en la casa de los McCall y el coche del sheriff estaba en la entrada frente al garaje junto al coche de Melissa. También estaba el coche de Derek y el de Chris junto a la acera. Llegaban varios minutos tarde, pero su padre le había dejado saber por mensaje que los estaban esperando. Peter detuvo el coche frente a la casa, pero no apagó el motor.

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó Stiles. Peter arqueó una ceja en respuesta—. Tú también vienes.

—No creo que-

—No es una sugerencia. Tú también vienes—salió del coche y dio la vuelta para tocar con los nudillos en la ventanilla de Peter.

Peter suspiró como si fuera una gran molestia. Apagó el motor y salió del coche. Stiles tomó su mano sin tan siquiera pensarlo y lo llevó consigo hacia la puerta de la casa. Soltaron sus manos, aún no preparados para eso. Peter inclinó la cabeza y acarició con su mejilla el cuello del chico. Stiles ladeó la cabeza para dejarle espacio. Un gesto breve, pero suficiente.

La puerta se abrió.


	7. Chapter 7

**12 de diciembre: patinando sobre hielo**

Cuando Scott les envió un mensaje preguntando si querían ir a patinar sobre hielo con ellos, la respuesta fue inmediata por parte de ambos: ¡NO!

Stiles aún sentía escalofríos al recordar lo que había sucedido el año pasado y Peter colocó una posesiva mano sobre su hombro nada más leer el mensaje.

Es seguro, habían dicho; será divertido, habían dicho. El pequeño lago en la reserva se había congelado y Scott había acabado arrastrando a la manada hasta allí por la tarde para patinar. No nos engañemos, Stiles había estado tan entusiasmado como Scott y tenía tanta culpa como el alfa, repitiendo algo de querer tener su momento sobre hielo con Peter. El lobo, por su parte, no estaba entusiasmado en absoluto. Si Stiles ya era un peligro para sí mismo sobre tierra firme, cómo podría acabar sobre hielo resbaladizo.

—Sé patinar, de verdad—insistió el chico. Peter respondió con una mirada incrédula—. ¡En serio! Una vez fui a patinar con Scott, Allison y Lydia y se me daba mejor que a Scott, lo juro—insistió poniéndole morritos para intentar convencerlo.

Oh, así que era eso. Stiles había tenido su momento sobre hielo con Lydia y por eso quería uno con Peter. Bueno, ante eso no podía negarse.

La manada se dirigió al lago caminando entre los árboles desnudos y el suelo helado. Incluso los lobos estaban bien abrigados y todos llevaban sus termos con bebidas calientes. Cuando llegaron al lago, se pusieron los patines que habían alquilado para el día. Algunos miraron recelosos el hielo, preguntándose si realmente aguantaría su peso, pero Stiles se lanzó sin ninguna duda, sus extremidades sacudiéndose como las de una marioneta, sin apenas coordinación. Peter suspiró y siguió a su novio.

Alguien había puesto música con un altavoz portátil y en poco tiempo la superficie congelada del lago se llenó con los miembros de la manada, unos más hábiles que otros sobre el hielo. Peter no soltaba la mano de Stiles y más de una vez había evitado que acabara de morros contra el hielo.

Una canción romántica comenzó a sonar y Stiles rodeó los hombros de Peter con los brazos mientras este se agarraba a su cintura. Giraban sobre el hielo lentamente como si estuvieran bailando, siempre mirándose a los ojos con suaves sonrisas en sus rostros. Ambos sentían que no había nadie más a su alrededor, nadie podía atravesar la burbuja que formaba su mundo.

—No ha sido tan mala idea, ¿eh?

—Admite que es normal que me preocupe dada tu coordinación habitual.

Stiles rio y juntó su mejilla con la de Peter, agradeciendo el calor del lobo en su rostro frío.

—De acuerdo, gracias por preocuparte.

—Siempre.

Se separaron cuando la canción terminó y un rato después Stiles fue a jugar con sus amigos mientras Peter y Derek regresaban a la orilla y dejaban a los más jóvenes persiguiéndose unos a otros.

 _Crack_.

Todos pudieron oír el hielo resquebrajarse, pero no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo cuando se abrió bajo los pies de Stiles. El chico desapareció bajo la superficie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hubo gritos histéricos llamándolo. Peter llegó allí el primero a pesar de estar más alejado y no dudó en lanzarse al agua. Derek apartó a los demás para evitar que más hielo se rompiera y se acercó a la orilla del agujero. Cuando la cabeza de Stiles asomó, lo agarró por los brazos y lo sacó del agua. Peter salió tras él impulsándose con las manos sobre el hielo.

Lo llevaron a la orilla y le quitaron de inmediato la ropa helada mientras Stiles tosía agua continuamente. Peter se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso al chico, pero no era suficiente, estaba tiritando, sus labios azules. Lo cogió en brazos y echó a correr con él hacia los coches, ignorando los gritos y las llamadas de los demás. No le importaban, tenía que protege a su pareja, el lobo y él necesitaban cuidar de lo más importante para ellos.

Cuando llegó al jeep, envolvió a Stiles con una manta que el chico siempre llevaba en el coche. Lo tumbó en el asiento de atrás y arrancó el coche. Llegaron a su apartamento en tiempo récord y metió de inmediato a Stiles en la ducha en cuanto el agua se calentó, entrando con él aún medio vestido.

—Peter, estoy bien, tranquilo—le susurró, acariciando sus cabellos mientras el lobo hundía el rostro en su cuello—. Estoy bien, estoy contigo.

Peter no se percataba de los quejidos lastimeros que emitía mientras se aferraba a su pareja con desesperación.

Cuando su cuerpo estaba ya caliente, Peter lo secó y Stiles se dejó. Lo llevó a la cama, encendió la calefacción y le hizo un chocolate caliente. Se desnudó y se metió en la cama con él.

—Voy a encerrarte en mi habitación y no volverás a cometer ninguna estupidez. No voy a perderte jamás de vista, no te dejaré acercarte a ningún peligro y no te dejaré salir nunca de este apartamento—le dijo con un tono desesperado.

—No, no lo harás. Saldré y seguiré cometiendo estupideces, pero tú estarás ahí para salvarme—respondió con una sonrisa, sus labios ya sonrosados y manchados de chocolate.

—Por supuesto que estaré ahí, siempre, por siempre—le aseguró con determinación.

Se miraron y ambos sabían lo que eso significaba, ambos sabían que era inevitable.

—Peter...

—Cásate conmigo.

—Joder, sí, ya era hora.

Aún no había terminado de hablar y los labios de Peter ya estaban sobre los suyos. Un beso sabor chocolate.


	8. Chapter 8

**14 de diciembre: atrapados por la nieve y casa de jengibre**

La culpa era de Peter, totalmente suya. Tenían un par de días antes de coger el avión de vuelta a California después de que le dieran las vacaciones de Navidad en la universidad y Peter había sugerido ir a Nueva York para ver un musical –y, sí, a Peter le gustan los musicales, pero Stiles no se iba a burlar porque era un buen no-exactamente-novio (era complicado)–. Ahora, estaban atrapados en un maldito motel en una ciudad a medio camino de Washington y Nueva York con las carreteras impracticables por la nieve.

—¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó Peter desde la cama cuando se puso el abrigo.

—A comprar algo de comer o algo para entretenerme o _algo_. Voy a volverme loco encerrado aquí.

—¿Sabes que hay cosas que podemos hacer en una habitación, con una cama...?

—¡No!—respondió Stiles señalándolo con un dedo—. Has sido un perro malo, estás castigado. Nada de sexo en una semana por lo menos.

—Con eso te estás castigando a ti mismo también.

—Me da igual mientras también sea un castigo para ti—salió de la habitación y cerró de un portazo.

—No aguantarás una semana.

—¡Aguantaré!—gritó desde el pasillo.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó en la cama. No aguantaría.

Casi una hora más tarde, Stiles regresó cargado de bolsas.

—Creo que has comprado demasiada comida, no creo que pasemos tanto tiempo aquí—le dijo Peter.

Stiles no respondió, al parecer ahora le estaba dando el tratamiento de silencio. No aguantaría. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y comenzó a sacar comida, todo dulces, y algunos instrumentos de cocina. Peter olió de inmediato el jengibre y no le costó mucho deducir qué iba a hacer.

—¿Vas a preparar una casa de jengibre, en serio?—preguntó.

Stiles lo ignoró mientras preparaba la crema para montar la casita. Había decidido hacer esto porque era una tarea minuciosa que requería concentración, le ayudaría a no distraerse y a no pensar en el lobo en la cama. Estaba cabreado y no quería caer en la tentación del sexo de reconciliación, quería estar enfadado al menos un poco más. Comenzó a pegar las paredes de la casita hechas con galletas de jengibre, intentando no tirar la segunda galleta al montar la tercera.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con ella cuando termines?—preguntó Peter—. Te darás cuenta de que no podemos llevarla a Beacon Hills y si te comes todo eso acabarás en coma diabético.

Stiles levantó la cabeza y le miró. En realidad no había pensado en eso.

—La... llevaré a algún... albergue. O algo así—respondió, girándose de nuevo para no ver la sonrisa burlona del lobo.

—Por favor, dime al menos que has traído algo que pueda comer—el lobo se levantó de la cama y comenzó a rebuscar entre las bolsas—. ¡Oh! Bingo.

Sacó un paquete de Reese's, sus favoritas, y se sentó en la otra silla junto a la mesa, observando a Stiles trabajar, sus finos y largos dedos que tanto le gustaban moviéndose meticulosamente. Dio un mordisco a la primera Reese y cerró los ojos con un suave gemido ante la deliciosa mezcla de chocolate y mantequilla de cacahuete estallando en su boca.

—Mmmh... Te quiero—dijo y dio otro bocado.

No se percató de lo que había dicho hasta que a Stiles se le escapó un gran chorro de crema de la manga pastelera sobre una galleta. El chico le miró con ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó con voz cauta.

—Nada.

—No. No, no, no, lo has dicho, lo has dicho, no puedes retirarlo, lo has dicho—dejó la manga pastelera en la mesa sin preocuparse ya de la casa de jengibre.

Peter se metió otro trozo de Reese en la boca para evitar hablar, ignorando la expresión alterada de Stiles.

—Peter-

—Stiles, no... Ignóralo, ¿de acuerdo? No-... Dejemos las cosas como están. Estamos bien así—sentenció, pero por supuesto que Stiles no iba a dejarlo ahí.

—Peter, llevamos follando un año, has venido a vivir conmigo a Washington para cuidar de mí, paso más noches en tu cama que en la mía propia, prácticamente llevamos una vida de casados y no eres capaz de etiquetar nuestra relación de novios o pareja. ¿Realmente crees que esto sigue siendo un lío sin ataduras? ¿No te importaría que ahora mismo saliera y buscara un tío al que tirarme?—Se oyó un gruñido vibrando profundo en el pecho de Peter y sus ojos brillaron por un instante—. Eso pensaba.

—Stiles, ¿realmente quieres tener una relación con el tío siniestro y sociópata?—le preguntó como si él mismo lo considerara ridículo.

—¡Ya tenemos una relación! ¡Es lo que estoy intentando decirte!—gritó, levantándose de la silla bruscamente y casi tirándola al suelo—. Y si no la quisiera, no la tendría.

Peter inspiró hondo y suspiró. Se frotó los ojos como si estuvieran cansado.

—Si no-...—Stiles tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios antes de continuar—. Si realmente no quieres una relación, creo que deberíamos acabar con esto ahora.

—¿Me estás dando un ultimátum?—preguntó, levantando la cabeza en desafío.

—Sí—respondió sinceramente y era aterrador porque Peter podía decidir acabar su no-relación—. Ya es tarde... ya es tarde para que no salga herido de esto, pero aún... aún tendré tiempo para sanar antes de terminar la universidad y tener que regresar a Beacon Hills.

—¿Estás enamorado de mí?—Peter parecía realmente confundido, como si fuera algo del todo inesperado.

—Eres un idiota. Te crees el más inteligente, pero realmente eres un idiota si no te has dado cuenta a estas alturas.

—No. Solo soy lo bastante inteligente para saber que el más inteligente eres tú—se levantó y se acercó al chico, sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose a los lados como si quisiera tocarlo y no se atreviera—. Y si tú crees que esto puede funcionar, confiaré en que lo haga.

—Entonces...—en otro momento se pararía a recapacitar sobre todo lo que había dicho, ahora solo le importaba una cosa.

—El término novios es muy juvenil, creo que pareja sería más adecuado.

Stiles se echó a reír y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, casa de jengibre olvidada.


	9. Chapter 9

**15 de diciembre: el árbol de Navidad**

—¿No podemos comprarlo en una tienda como las personas civilizadas?—preguntó Peter mientras avanzaban por la reserva.

—Nadie diría que fuiste criado por lobos—masculló sabiendo que le oiría—. Quiero que sea nuestro y solo nuestro, quiero llegar y decir ¡oh, ese es nuestro árbol!, cortarlo y llevárnoslo a casa.

La idea la había sacado de una película navideña; vale, en realidad de un capítulo de los Simpson, pero era un capítulo navideño de todos modos, aunque eso no se lo iba a contar a Peter.

—Yo lo cortaré y yo lo cargaré—replicó, agitando el hacha que cargaba sobre el hombro.

—Obvio, tú eres el de la superfuerza y yo soy el inteligente. Yo escojo y tú cortas. Trabajo en equipo—respondió sonriente.

—Ahora veo por qué me quieres.

—Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta—se agarró a su brazo y lo besó en la mejilla. Peter intentó morder juguetonamente su nariz y Stiles se echó a reír—. ¡Oh! ¡Ese! ¡Mira ese!

Se soltó del lobo y echó a correr hacia el árbol, tropezando solo una vez.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque no pienso cortar más de uno—le advirtió mientras el chico examinaba el árbol por todas partes.

—Sí, seguro. Corta.

Se apartó a una distancia segura y se plantó sobre el suelo helado con los brazos cruzados. Peter suspiró, se arremangó y comenzó a cortar. Stiles parpadeó, no había pensado en esto, en la forma en que el jersey se ajustaba al torso y a los brazos de Peter cuando sus músculos se abultaban más que de costumbre con el trabajo, los músculos de su ancho cuello y sus antebrazos flexionando bajo la piel, su fantástico trasero remarcado por los vaqueros, los gruñidos que emitía con cada hachazo. Stiles miró hacia abajo y, sip, estaba duro. El lobo debió sentir algo, tal vez el olor de su excitación en el aire, porque se detuvo y le miró sobre su hombro.

—¿En serio, Stiles? Creía que te gustaba el lobo, no el leñador—le provocó arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa perversa en los labios.

—Las bromas sobre Caperucita las hago yo. ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Te falta la flanela para salir en una porno.

—Antes me quemo vivo por tercera vez que ponerme una de tus camisas a cuadros, muchas gracias. Pero si quieres hacer algo de _roleplay,_ no estoy en contra—sonrió seductor.

—Engreído. Mis camisas no tienen nada de malo. Y ya veremos cuando lleguemos a casa, primero consígueme ese árbol.

Peter gruñó y siguió cortando el árbol.

Un rato después regresaban ya a casa, Peter cargando el árbol más alto que él sobre su hombro.

—Perfecto—sentenció Stiles cuando colocaron el árbol en el salón.

—¿Qué ha del _roleplay_?—preguntó Peter.

—Primero decorar, luego ya veremos—respondió, sacando la caja con las decoraciones.

—Me tienes domesticado. Si la manada me viera, se reirían de mí.

Stiles le dio unas palmadas condescendientes en el hombro y comenzó a decorar. Había bolas y espumillón de todas las formas y colores. No era una decoración sofisticada como habría querido Peter, un árbol de revista, pero aquí y allá podías ver los adornos que Stiles había hecho de pequeño, llamativos y extravagantes, y los pocos que habían conseguido rescatar del incendio, hechos la mayoría por sus sobrinos cuando eran pequeños. No era un árbol elegante, pero era su árbol, el primer árbol Stilinski-Hale.

Peter apagó la luz y encendió las luces del árbol. Llevó a Stiles hasta el sofá y se acurrucaron cubiertos con una manta.

—Dentro de poco, ese árbol también estará lleno con los adornos hechos por nuestros hijos—murmuró Stiles.

—Ya tengo los papeles listos—le dijo Peter. Stiles giró la cabeza para mirar a su esposo con algo de sorpresa—. Para la adopción. Y tengo contactos, podremos acelerarlo.

Stiles sonrió, sus ojos brillando con las luces multicolores del árbol.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.


	10. Chapter 10

**17 de diciembre: películas navideñas y chimenea**

Estaban acurrucados en el sofá cubiertos con una manta, como era costumbre estos días porque hacía frío (fuera, al menos; en casa tenían buena temperatura), Peter no tenía que trabajar ya hasta el año siguiente (sí, Peter trabajaba. No lo necesitaba porque era asquerosamente rico, pero le gustaba ser abogado como lo había sido antes del fuego y arruinar legalmente la vida de las personas), y quizás Stiles estaba algo sentimental por todo esto de su primera Navidad como Stilinski-Hale y quería mimos.

La chimenea (eléctrica, porque ninguno iba a arriesgarse con fuego) estaba encendida, envolviéndolos en un agradable calor, y sobre ella la televisión emitía una película navideña. Stiles no recordaba el título de la película, pero lo tenía casi llorando. Trataba de una pareja que no podía tener hijos y entonces les aparecía un bebé de la nada frente a su puerta el día de Navidad. Peter abrió el cajón de la mesita junto al sofá y sacó un pañuelo. Stiles se limpió las lágrimas y se sonó.

—Peter...—gimió con un sollozo.

—Shh, lo sé, cariño—el lobo acarició su espalda y besó su frente.

—¿Por qué nuestra vida no puede ser como una película navideña? ¿Por qué Chris no puede traernos un bebé lobo que se haya quedado huérfano para que lo criemos?

—Si eso es lo que quieres, podríamos comentárselo y estoy seguro de que no sería muy difícil.

—Peter—Stiles giró la cabeza y le miró a los ojos—, quiero un bebé. Hazme un bebé.

Un gruñido vibró en el pecho de Peter, sus ojos brillando.

—Sabes lo que me haces cuando dices esas cosas.

—Peter, vamos a hacer bebés—le provocó, deslizando los dedos por su pecho y batiendo las pestañas.

Peter se lanzó sobre él con un gruñido y Stiles gritó cuando cayeron al suelo atrapados entre la manta. Stiles se echó a reír mientras Peter restregaba el rostro contra su cuello hasta que sintió los dientes humanos mordisqueando su piel y la risa se convirtió en gemidos.

—Ngh... Peter...—levantó las caderas cuando el lobo se empeñó en succionar un chupetón en su cuello.

—¿Qué quieres, cariño?—preguntó, susurrando en su oído.

—Ropa fuera, ahora—respondió, tirando ya de su camiseta.

—Mandón—replicó, pero obedeció.

Se quitó lentamente la camiseta, flexionando sus músculos bajo la luz del fuego, exhibiéndose. Stiles lo miraba con las pupilas dilatadas, frotando distraídamente el bulto en sus pantalones.

—Los pantalones—le ordenó.

Peter sonrió y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones. No llevaba nada debajo, como de costumbre, y aún no estaba del todo duro, pero no tardaría mucho. Cuando estuvo desnudo, tomó el miembro en su mano y comenzó a frotarlo lentamente. Stiles se relamió los labios, su mirada fija en la verga cada vez más dura.

—¿Quieres mi polla? ¿Quieres que te llene con mi leche para hacer bebés?

Stiles asintió enérgicamente, bajándose ya los pantalones.

—Entonces, tendrás que prepararte para mí. Y hazlo bien si quieres que te dé mi nudo.

Sacó un bote de lubricante de la mesita junto al sofá y lo dejó a su lado.

—Ungh... Pero prefiero tus dedos—se quejó, pero aun así cogió el bote.

—Si eres bueno y lo pides bien, te ayudaré cuando ya lleves tres—le quitó la camiseta y se tumbó a su lado—. Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?

Stiles vertió un chorro de lubricante en sus dedos, lo calentó un poco, separó las piernas y comenzó a untar su agujero. Mientras tanto, Peter centró su atención en el torso de su esposo, tan pálido y cubierto de tentadores lunares. Lo acarició con una mano, ligero para ver su fino vello erizarse. El chico apenas tenía vello en el torso, tan solo una línea negra entre sus pectorales y otra desde su ombligo hasta el pubis, el resto era piel de melocotón (e igual de fácil de marcar). Se centró en los oscuros pezones, acariciando uno con sus dedos y atacando el más cercano a él con la boca. Lamió la aureola y cuando mordió con suavidad el duro pezón, Stiles gimió como un gatito.

—¿Imaginas tener tus pechos redondos y abultados, llenos de leche y todo hinchados para alimentar a nuestros cachorros?—colocó la boca sobre el pezón y succionó con fuerza. La espalda de Stiles se arqueó y gimió intensamente.

— _¡Dios!_ ¡Sí, Peter!—presionó la cabeza de Peter contra su pecho con su mano libre para que siguiera chupando.

Peter habría sonreído, pero estaba demasiado ocupado succionando el endurecido pezón mientras su mano masajeaba su otro pectoral como si fuera más carnoso de lo que en realidad era. Su esposo a veces tenía unos fetiches realmente pervertidos, pero a Peter le encantaba satisfacerlo con todos ellos.

—Y me aseguraría de beber todos los días de ti, de ambos pechos. Para aliviarte, por supuesto—dio otro lametón y sonrió satisfecho al ver la enrojecida e hinchada piel.

Cuando pellizcó el oscuro pezón, Stiles emitió un quejido por lo sensible que estaba su piel y su miembro goteó sobre su vientre. Peter se inclinó sobre él y lamió el presemen de su estómago antes de lamer la punta de su erección para limpiarla.

—Delicioso—murmuró y fue a por su otro pezón.

—Peter~ Tus dedos—pidió el chico casi desesperado.

Peter chasqueó la lengua sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, sabes cómo pedirlo bien, cariño—replicó, mordiendo juguetonamente su pezón.

—Peter, por favor, usa tus dedos para abrirme, los necesito—le suplicó batiendo las pestañas con sus ojos algo llorosos y poniéndole morritos.

—Se te da tan bien suplicar—le dio un casto beso y se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

Stiles sacó los dedos, dejando su agujero abierto y boqueando.

—Precioso, tan hambriento.

Peter cubrió sus dedos con lubricante y deslizó tres dentro sabiendo que lo estiraría más de lo que el chico había conseguido con sus dedos y sentiría una pequeña quemazón, pero también sabía que eso le gustaba.

Stiles separó aún más las piernas y siguió masajeando sus pechos con sus manos ahora libres. Su imaginación era vívida y podía ver en su cabeza su vientre hinchado con los cachorros de Peter y sus pechos goteando leche que su esposo aprovecharía hasta que nacieran los bebés. _Joder_ , cuánto lo deseaba. Sabía que era ridículo, pero en ese momento no le importaba. La fantasía de darle a Peter los hijos que deseaba, que ambos deseaban, era suficiente para convertir su cuerpo en un volcán a punto de desbordarse. Sabía que podría correrse si Peter se entretenía demasiado con sus dedos.

Cuando ya tenía cuatro dedos dentro y estaba satisfecho con la forma en que el músculo se estiraba alrededor de ellos, Peter sacó los dedos y acarició con la punta de su verga la boqueante entrada.

—Vamoooos—se quejó el chico impaciente, levantando las caderas.

—Pídelo bien.

—¡Ugh! Peter, fóllame ya, dame tu gorda y dura polla y lléname con tus cachorros, quiero tener tus hijos—exigió, frotando su vientre con una mano.

Un gruñido vibró en el pecho del lobo y penetró el estrecho calor sin detenerse hasta que estuvo sumergido hasta las bolas.

—Sabes bien cómo provocarme—gruñó, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

—Eres fácil de provocar—sonrió. Stiles rodeó su cintura con las piernas, entrelazándolas a su espalda para no dejar que se apartara.

—Solo por ti, cariño—Peter le dio un beso y comenzó a moverse, lentamente, apenas sacando su miembro, como si estuvieran meciéndose.

Con un gruñido de frustración, Stiles le agarró del pelo y dio un tirón, los ojos de Peter brillando en respuesta.

—No voy a romperme, fóllame como si realmente quisieras hacerlo—le ordenó, dándole un azote en su desnudo trasero.

—Exigente—no podía negar que le encantaba ese lado de Stiles durante el sexo (y en otras ocasiones también).

Se incorporó y levantó las piernas de Stiles hasta que las rodillas tocaron su pecho (era tan flexible). Comenzó a embestir sin contenerse, sabía que Stiles podía soportarlo y era justo como le gustaba.

—¡Joder, sí! Vamos, mi lobo, dame todo lo que tienes—le provocó mientras simplemente dejaba que usara su trasero.

Peter soltó un gruñido casi animal, sus garras pinchando levemente a pálida piel de los muslos del chico, sus colmillos forzando su camino al exterior. Ni siquiera era luna llena, pero pensar en su pareja llevando sus hijos, por ilusoria que fuera esa idea, volvía loco a su lobo y a su parte humana. Su chico estaba gimiendo tan dulcemente, ahora incapaz de pronunciar palabra para seguir provocándolo (aunque no lo necesitaba, su rostro ruborizado, sus boca abierta y sus ojos llorosos eran más que suficiente).

Moverse comenzó a resultar difícil cuando su nudo empezó a hincharse. No quería hacerle daño así que entró con una última embestida y maniobró en esa ya familiar rutina hasta tumbarse detrás de Stiles, pegado a su espalda. No dejó de mover sus caderas, pero ahora solo suaves ondulaciones, sintiendo las contracciones del cálido interior alrededor de su nudo, consiguiendo que se hinchara del todo, dejándolos atados el uno al otro durante la próxima media hora por lo menos.

—Ngh... Peter, córrete ya—le pidió, girando la cabeza en busca de un beso.

Peter se lo concedió, incluso si el ángulo solo permitía algo rápido y torpe.

—Sabes que necesito algo de... estímulo.

Llevó una mano al miembro duro y desatendido del chico y comenzó a masturbarlo. No le llevó demasiado, un par de giros de muñeca y Stiles se estaba corriendo con un adorable gemido, salpicando sobre la manta. Sus paredes se contrajeron, exprimiendo la verga en su interior, y eso fue suficiente para el lobo. Stiles sintió los chorros calientes de semen llenar su interior y su mano fue a su vientre como si fuera capaz de sentirlo a través de él.

—Lléname, Peter. Lléname con tus cachorros—le susurró y Peter gruñó, sus bolas contrayéndose para satisfacer la demanda de su pareja.

—Serás una mamá tan hermosa—entrelazó los dedos con los suyos sobre su vientre y se relajaron mientras Peter aún vertía su semilla de vez en cuando en su interior.

Mientras esperaban a poder levantarse, el calor de la chimenea evitando que se quedaran fríos aun estando desnudos, vieron la película terminar con la madre biológica del bebé llegando y llevándoselo, todo pintando de rosa, pero dejando igualmente cierta angustia en su interior.

—Nunca dejaría que eso pasara. Mataría a cualquiera que intentara llevarse a nuestros hijos. A cualquiera, sin importar quién fuera—le aseguró el lobo, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, y Stiles no necesitaba supersentidos para saber que decía la verdad.

—Lo sé. Lo sé y por eso te amo—y él ayudaría a enterrar el cuerpo—. ¿Realmente crees que no hay posibilidad mágica de que me quede embarazado?

—Stilles, cariño, deja de leer esos fanfics. Eres un hombre, no puedes quedarte embarazado—respondió algo exasperado.

—Bueno, por intentarlo.


End file.
